


MAS QUISIERAS, MALFOY

by Livia_drusilla



Series: Trilogía Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se entretiene durante una aburrida clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en imaginar que puede enseñar a Potter a "volar".</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAS QUISIERAS, MALFOY

Draco siempre ha odiado la clase de “Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas”. Casi tanto como a ese palurdo de semi gigante que la imparte. O quizás por culpa de ese inepto, precisamente. Desde el incidente del año pasado con el maldito bicharraco, no la soporta. Un Malfoy no se inclina ante nadie; menos ante un absurdo híbrido de pollo y mula, maloliente y feo.

Esta primaveral mañana de finales de abril no es diferente a la de las 49 clases anteriores. Comparten materia con Gryffindor y, como siempre, son los de esta Casa los únicos que prestan algo de atención al barbudo idiota. Especialmente Potter y su camarilla. Pansy, Blaise y los demás Slytherin se están partiendo el pecho en este preciso momento gracias a una de las habituales torpezas del Profesor. Pero Draco no está por la labor. Sigue mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde se encuentran Potter y lo suyos, en primera fila, como buenos alumnos y amigos. Pero sólo le observa a él. El único Gryffindor que le interesa.

Le recuerda haciendo aquella gran reverencia al hipogrifo de las narices, el mismo que a él le hirió. Draco piensa que no le importaría nada, pero nada, que Potter se inclinara ante él de esa forma. Que le hiciera una reverencia justo como esa, con la misma expresión de vergüenza y susto que tenía en la cara en esa ocasión. Pero esta vez sin túnica. En mangas de camisa. Porque quiere saborear el placer de ver ese culito redondo y prieto que hace tiempo ha adivinado marcándose bajo sus pantalones, cuando la haga. Imagina como Potter le mirará a los ojos, sin apartar la vista, y él se dejará hechizar por el cristalino brillo esmeralda de sus pupilas verdes. Draco le devolverá el saludo, aceptando sus buenas intenciones. Que no las suyas. Después, le ayudara a montar. Pero no sobre ese bicho inmundo. Sobre él. Encajándole en su regazo como pieza única de un puzzle perfecto, sintiendo como las manos de buscador de Potter se aferran firmemente en sus hombros para evitar caerse en cualquier vaivén. El propio Draco afianzará las suyas en las suspiradas caderas para que eso no suceda, manteniéndole sujeto y seguro. Pegado a él. Y los dos se elevarán para que pueda enseñarle a volar. A volar de verdad. Le guiará en un despegue lento y suave, con sus manos, con su boca, adiestrándole en el deseo que atará su cuerpo al suyo y le mantendrá flotando entre concupiscentes nubes blancas que nublaran su mente, apartando su pensamiento de cualquier otro que no sea él. Marcará su rumbo y le conducirá plácidamente, evitando turbulencias, incrementado poco a poco la velocidad del vuelo, avivando su sed de emoción, estimulando su audacia. Hasta que le haga tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Con la mano entera. Hasta que el único color del firmamento para Potter sea el gris y cada ráfaga de viento susurre junto a su oído las palabras que ha guardado para él. Hasta que cada gota de lluvia que derrame esa bóveda celeste inunde sus labios de sabor a piel hambrienta de su piel, húmeda de avaricia por ser el primero, el último, el único. Fantasea que le oirá gritar más alto y más fuerte que cuando Potter voló con aquel animal sobre el Lago Negro y el eco de su voz, feliz y excitada, reverberó hasta el claro donde se encontraban. Draco le imagina con los ojos cerrados, apretados, mientras tras sus párpados estallan todos los colores del arco iris y su cuerpo deja por fin caer el último lastre y ascienden juntos hasta el séptimo cielo, el que sólo alcanzan los que han aprendido a volar como ellos.

Potter descenderá derramado y flojo, tal vez confuso, mecido todavía en la brisa de su aliento. Y cuando sus sentidos tomen tierra en la realidad que le envuelve, Draco sabe que se encontrará con su mirada. Una vez más. Pero no quiere imaginarla. Porque cuando llega a este punto tiene miedo. No sabe qué esperar. Su sueño se diluye y el idílico momento se rompe en pedazos diminutos y frágiles. Tan quebradizo como el corazón que protege tras su máscara de experimentado aeronauta.

La clase ha terminado y Draco ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Los estudiantes están recogiendo sus libros y mochilas apresuradamente, con ganas de llegar al castillo y disfrutar de un merecido almuerzo. Sin embargo, Draco no se mueve. Espera. Le ve acercarse con la mochila al hombro, sólo y rezagado, fingiendo ignorarle pero atento a cualquier provocación. Draco esboza una sonrisa maliciosa y cuando pasa junto a él, tira de la correa de su mochila para hacerla caer. Como era de prever el rostro de Potter se enciende, sus labios se fruncen y le enfrenta con esa mirada furiosa que desprende chispas verdes. Sus rostros están tan cerca que Draco podría besarle. Tal vez por ello, sólo le habla a sus labios cuando susurra:

—Un día de estos te enseñaré a volar, Potter. A volar de verdad.

Siente la mirada del Gryffindor viajando por su rostro, quemando sus mejillas, su nariz, su boca… Cuando levanta por fin la suya, Potter está sonriendo.

—Más quisieras, Malfoy.

Recoge su mochila del suelo y empieza a caminar hacia el castillo, dejando a Draco maldiciendo su túnica. De repente, se detiene y se vuelve hacia el Slytherin.

Todavía sonríe cuando dice:

—Seguramente, sería yo quien te enseñaría a volar a ti.

 

FIN


End file.
